


early

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: Magnus wasn't sure exactly how long he stayed like that – laying on his side with his head propped on his hand, watching the steady rise and fall of Alec’s chest – but he could stay this way forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for  this prompt for the Shadowhunters ficathon!

Golden sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the specks of dust that were floating in the air. It was still early, but Magnus was awake. He stretched lazily, a content smile on his face when his eyes rested on his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Alec looked so beautiful like this – younger, even. His hair was messed up by the pillow and the near-permanent crease between his eyebrows had been smoothed out.

Magnus wasn't sure exactly how long he stayed like that – laying on his side with his head propped on his hand, watching the steady rise and fall of Alec’s chest – but he could stay this way forever. The early morning light had shifted and Magnus knew that they should get out of bed. After all, they both had to get to the Institute for a meeting with Aldertree and getting ready always took longer when Alec was there.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, trying to rouse him. Alec groaned quietly but his eyes stayed shut, and Magnus knew he was going to have to take a much more drastic step. He leaned in and kissed Alec softly, the warmth between them exceeding the warmth of the room.

Magnus knew that Alec was awake when he felt his lips curl into a small smile. “Good morning, sleepy head,” he teased, pulling away slightly so he could take note of the flush on Alec’s cheeks.

Alec was still half-asleep and obviously confused, so Magnus pressed their lips together again. The kiss became more passionate and intense as Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’ hair and arched his body so they were pressed against one another.

Needless to say, Aldertree was kept waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
